


Kelpie's Child

by BlusherBlue



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Irish Mythology, Kelpies - Fandom, Myths and Creatures, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlusherBlue/pseuds/BlusherBlue
Summary: A story about a child and a Kelpie





	

Darkness had shrouded most of the plains and valleys with it's darkness and shadow, with every passing moment it crept further across this part of the land, it's shadowed fingers swallowing up all light. The night wind blew across the plains, with hints of sweetness from berries that grew wild in the undergrowth, the wind blew their scent across the darkening land.

As the dark thickened, the wind became even colder, creeping, like an frightening creature. The spindly, crescent moon rose on the horizon, as pale as a ghost. Mothers hurried children along as if sensing that something was out tonight.

Doors and windows were locked and bolted. Crosses hammered on walls. The windows of every cottage were lit up as if light would scare away evil. This was not a night for children to be out. This tiny village, nestled between dark hills and marshland, was at the mercy of the hidden, unknown realm and it's many dark creatures.

Church Bells sounded six times, causing lurking creatures to hiss and howl in pain. A shadow crept silently from a lit cottage, creeping in between the houses and stone walls, before heading towards the woods that so many feared. Innocent things, such as the knarled branches of trees and craggy rocks were made to be monsters in the shadow of night. At the entrance of the woods, the small shadow stopped and trembled in fear. Glancing uncertainly at the dark trees with their twisted branches, looking like faces in the near blackness. It crossed over the path of moonlight, revealing the features of the shadow.

It was a child.

A boy child running away from home. Looking for warmth, love and safety in a place were it didn't even exist. His own father never gave him love, only giving the poor child spiteful words and hurtful blows. His father probably wouldnt even notice that he was gone.

The boy was cold and shivered uncontrollably, the cold air numbing his little body. He knew he shouldn't be out here, but didn't want to turn back, so he continued on. Only getting more and more lost in the woods. He almost felt like he was drowning, he was that cold. Lost, he soon found himself wandering through the entire wood and walking into the marshlands. Navigating the mud, he felt eyes on him and fear struck him. The air was as silent as the dead.

The was no hint of the wind that usually carried through the marshes, stirring the limp, orange leaves of a ancient tree that stood in the centre of the marsh, at the waters edge. The water reeds on the shore line, all around, stood tall and silent, for once having nothing to whisper about. The black water lapped on the tiny marshland island and was the only sound in the cold evening. Something drew him towards the water. It felt like something was taunting him, making him come closer to water.

_Silly, child._

The boy froze in terror. Murmurs filled the quiet air. Though he thought he was imagining them because of the cold, it soon became clear he wasn't when a voice spoke much closer to him.

_Poor, sweet child. Alone and unloved. No one to love you._

Tears filled the boy's eyes. "No, it's not true." He whispered brokenly to the voice. "I am loved. My father loves me, he'll come looking for me soon. He'll take me back home."

Laughter. _If so child, why run away in the first place._

"B-b because." He tried to think of an answer. But he couldn't. What the voice was staying was true. Father didn't love him. He was all alone. "W-what I am to d-do? Father doesn't l-l love me...' He broke down into sobs, his body twitching, as the voice spoke again. This time even closer.

_Poor, poor child. Come with me. I promise. If you come with me I'll love you, you shall never worry about not being loved ever again..._

The boy looked around for the owner of the voice. His neck twisting in all directions, his eyes shining with hope. "You promise?"

_I promise_

He smiled naively, the voice lulling him into a dangerous, trusting mindset. The voice was hypnotising him, calling him to the water's edge.

_Come, with me_

The voice sang.

He soon realised were the voice was coming from. The water. He looked confused. How on earth could anyone be in the water? Still, he was to transfixed to care and wandered closer to the water. For a moment, all was silent, then the water was tore apart when something, something dark and wet clambered onto the shore.

He smiled innocently at the beast, now standing on the shore beside him. It was a ebony-coated pony, dark as the night itself, with a dripping mane and tail that flowed all the way down to the spongy marsh floor. It's amber eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. Shining with innocence similar to a child. He was captivated by this creature.

_Climb aboard, little one._

He was another lost to the dark, conniving tricks of a Kelpie.

The child climbed upon the pony's back, grabbing hold of the beast's threaded mane, slick with weeds and rods of the marsh from where it had came. The boy was so transfixed, he never noticed the way it's hooves transformed into cruel nails, digging into the mud. The 'pony' then trotted forward, tossing it's mane. It's strides, though slow, held a great deal of elegance and urgency.

The boy shrieked happily. His cry echoing around the salt marshes. The pony took another delicate step. It's hooves echoing like drums beating a melody. The pony quickened to a gallop. The boy was lulled by it's rocking horse strides. His hands grabbed at it's mane as they went deeper and deeper into the whirling pools. It's hooves became lost in the water as it began slowly rising past the boy's knees.

Instantly the boy was awakened from his hypnotic state and was struck with intense fear. His hands became stuck tight to the pony's mane, he cried out in terror as he realised that he couldn't get off. Cold water rose around his body, deep water by the looks of it. He turned his head round and noticed with horror how far they were from shore. Tears began pouring down his cheeks as he tried to work out what was happening.

"Let me off! Stop" He pleaded, hoping that this creature would at least understand him. He kept on pulling desperately at it's mane. "What are you?!"

The pony never answered. Only throwing back it's head and cackling.

The pony was changing, morphing into something else. Something terrifying.

It's once beautiful features were melting away and were being replaced by something eel-like and horrid. The boy then gasped in horror as he recalled the warnings and legends he'd been told since birth. This wasn't a pony he was riding. It was a Kelpie.

The Kelpie looked back at him, as if reading his thoughts. Their eyes met and the boy gasped at the sight of the beasts glowing amber eyes set deep into the socket of it's face. They sank lower and lower into the freezing, black waters. The boy cried in horror as he watched the waters looming closer and closer. As well as what looked like other Kelpies, circling the water like gleeful sharks.

The Kelpie took no notice of his pointless escape efforts. He would never escape.

She was only concentrating on her hunger, not even a speck of pity flickered in the creature as she brought the boy to his watery grave. She only knew one thing.

Children were exceptionally stupid.

With his last breath of the cold night air he asked. "I-i- I t-thought you w-were g-going to l-love me..."

The Kelpie smirked, revealing her sharp white fangs and a writhing black tongue. The shadows of other Kelpies coming in behind her.

_Oh, child. Don't worry... Your mine now._


End file.
